Italian Incest Lemon
by YukiAngel500
Summary: Romano x Italy with an audience of Japan. Lemon. Not very well written. Sorry if it sucks


"Feliciano." Romano says and grabs Italy's wrist. Italy flinches and watches his brother carefully, afraid of what he will do. Romano drags him through the house and into the back yard. He points at a hot tub that had appeared earlier that day.

"What is this? Why did you buy it!?" Romano shouts at his brother. Italy flinches and cowers. He tries to escape and pulls on his arm in terror.

"You were looking stressed! I thought sitting in the hot tub with me might calm you down!" Feli shouts and starts crying. Romano's gaze softens and he hugs him tightly. Roma kisses away his younger brothers tears away.

"Idiota calm down. I'm not mad. You're right I'm just really stressed. Spain is making me do more chores than I'm used to and making me work a lot harder." The darker haired Italian says. Feli sniffles and hugs him tightly.

"Yay! Let's go get our bathing suits on!" Feli drags his blushing brother into his room. Romano hits him over the head and Feli looks at him dismayed. Feli tosses him a bathing suit before stripping down to get in his own.

Lovino stares at his northern counterpart, a blush rising into his cheeks. Feli doesn't notice the lustful gaze of his sibling as he pulls his swimming trunks on. His gaze falls on Romano's still fully dressed body and he starts to strip Romano.

"Fratello you can't go into the hot tub fully dressed! You'll ruin your clothes!" Italy scolds cheerfully as he tries to help his brother into the Italian flag print swimming trunks. Romano pushes him off with a scowl and blushes, feeling heat pool between his legs. In about a minute it is going to be obvious how much Lovino wants his little brother to 'help' him.

"Stupido! I can dress my self! Bastard!" Lovino shouts and gets into his trunks. Italy cheers and drags Romano out to the hot tub. Although he's never mention it, Romano is more than happy to be around his half naked brother.

The warm water immerses them up to their pecks, covering their abs. Italy sits right next to his brother, causing his already happy member to get more excited. Italy notices right away, for the first time, and points it out. Romano turns tomato red and scoots away from him.

"Shut up. You look sexy right now!" Romano growls and forces Italy into his lap. Italy blushes as their hardened members rub and pleasure tingles his lower half. Romano reaches up and pinches Italy's pink nipples between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Lovino! What are you doing?" Italy asks with a whimper and a moan. He leans forward and captures Lovino's curl in his mouth, sucking. Romano moans loudly.

"Feli~ Stop~" He moans out. Feli pulls away from his brothers ero zone and grinds on him. Lovi grips his hips and forces Feli to press down hard. Italy moans and blushes hard.

"Romano~ please~"

"Please what?" Romano smirks.

"Please~ I really want you~ Inside me~" Feliciano's innocence was destroyed when he had dated their German friend and then again when he had dated their Japanese friend. Lovino know that his brother isn't a virgin anymore but he doesn't care. Most of the countries have lost that purity at a very young age.

Romano pulls Feli's swim trunks down just enough to thrust into him. Feli moans and tightens, waiting to adjust to Romano's size. Romano kisses him to distract him from the invasion in his lower regions. Feli kisses back.

A few minutes pass before skin slapping and moaning fills the air. Water sloshes out of the hot tub as Feli is mercilessly fucked by his older brother and now lover.

"Romano~ AH~ YES~" Feli screams and grips Lovino's shoulders. Lovino smirks and kisses him before pounding deeper. They are making so much noise that they don't notice the person who had walked in.

The man stands there with blood flowing from his nose and his camera rolling. Italy arches his back and comes, moaning loudly. Romano pound him hard for a few more minutes before coming deep in his younger brothers tight ass. Feliciano moans goes limp in exhaustion. Romano scoops him up and turns, finally noticing their audience.

"Um how long have you been there?" Romano asks the short man. Kiku blushes and looks at him.

"Since you guys started. I wanted to talk to Itary-san but you rooked rike you were having fun so I didn't interrupt. I was trying not to be rude." Kiku explains. Feli looks up tiredly.

"Hi Kiku." He says, not sounding at all like his excited self. Romano sighs and carries him to bed, trying to ignore the come that started to bubble up from deep within the brunette boy. His hazel eyes droop shut again. Once Feli is all snuggled up in bed, Romano decides to talk to Kiku in his brothers place.

By the time he got downstairs the raven haired man had already left again. The italian shrugs, not particularly caring about it anyway. He goes upstairs and cuddles his brother until they are both in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
